The Youkai Force
by unniajai
Summary: Naruto along with the the Bijju end up in the DxD universe after the 4th shinobi war and craziness ensues, who knew Naruto was such a ladies man, and what of Shukaku's dream of world domination and Kurama's dream of finding a wife.


**Don't own Naruto or High School DxD**

"Hello Naruto"

"Old man sage, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked around, "Are we in my mind?"

"Actually no, this place is called a dimensional gap or something. It's the space between worlds that separates said worlds"

"Wow, so I am dead?" asked Naruto,

"Not exactly, you are dying, and as much as I would love to chat, give me a recap of what happened" said the Sage.

"WHAT?, Alright fine. Me and Sasuke were fighting Kaguya, I used the sealing method you taught while Sasuke distracted her and, and, that's it…, that's all I remember" said Naruto in panic now.

"Well, let me tell you what happened after that, you remember Kaguya assimilating the chakra of all the people who got caught in those cocoons and the only people capable of using chakra being you and Sasuke, well when you sealed mother guess what else you sealed inside yourself?" asked the Sage.

"Uh… uh … is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Ahhhh…" sighed the Sage, " Is Sasuke the only thing you think about, do you so badly want him inside you?" before Naruto could shout at the sage's implication, the Sage asked in whispers "Are you secretly gay?"

"HELLO NO! Dattebyo" shouted Naruto.

"Well let me see, u guys shared your first kiss, you chase after him for years, him secretly enjoying it, a hot young priestess asks you to sire the next line of priestesses, a no strings attached arrangement if there ever was one, since she can't get married, and you, don't cash it in, the most boobalicious girl in your generation proposes to you and you ignore her. Yet you chased after a girl whose physical features are more male than female, whose treatment of you granted you were annoying, could be classified as child abuse, even though you both were children" sighed the Sage, his tone becoming serious, "Sometimes, I worry about you Naruto, you don't comprehend so much, why do you think you faced a dark version of yourself at that waterfall, you have parts of your mind sealed off, why do you think most of your thoughts are one dimensional, you have sealed parts of your mind"

"So you are saying I'm gay and that I am an idiot" asked Naruto, lost, wondering why he was not shouting in outrage.

"No, imagine your mental and physical faculties are equivalent to the ramen filled in a bowl" said the Sage.

"What kind of ramen?" asked Naruto brightening upon prospect of imaginary ramen.

"Any kind of ramen would do" said the Sage.

"Of course any ramen is better than no ramen" said Naruto sagely.

"Tch... one track mind, as I was saying, you can only eat half the ramen in that bowl, you don't even realize the other half is there, let alone eat it" said the Sage.

"That's so sad, only half a bowl of ramen can I eat" said Naruto crying anime tears

'Great, know I have gone too far with the metaphor', face palmed the Sage in his mind.

"So why is it sealed" asked Naruto

"Do you really want the answer, Naruto? You do realize that you are changing don't you, you yourself could see the change in your thought pattern across this conversation. Things are changing for the better Naruto, at least for you they are, soon whatever happened in the elemental nations will be inconsequential to you, do you still wish to know what made you what you are, or will you let sleeping dogs lay go for a clean slate, you could be reborn into this world and with your luck it will be into a noble family or you could be taken into one. So what do you choose Naruto, understand yourself better, and watch your life from a third person perspective, be what you could have been, or what you should have been had the fates been fairer, or, wipe the board clean, a new start, no strings attached, have a childhood you never had with a loving family and everything that follows." Asked the Sage.

Naruto knew this was not a decision to be made on a whim. If Kaguya was sealed inside him, then so were Kurama and the other Bijju, what would happen to the Bijju if he was reborn. As far and long as he knew he was happy with his life, but since awakening in this dimensional gap he was feeling strange, he could think clearly yet he felt empty. He didn't seem too upset by the fact he was never going to see his friends again, if anything he felt free, the whole child of the prophecy gig was done. If the ninja world couldn't bring itself to peace after all the crap it went through then there was little he could do to change that. There were far too people dependent on him, and on whom, he was dependent on, in the elemental nations, sure he would miss a few people, but for once in his life, even if he was probably on his deathbed, Uzumaki Naruto felt free.

He and Sasuke were probably been lost in between dimensions and would probably end up in different dimensions. A part of him wished Sasuke luck wherever he was, while another wished him a horrendous death or better emotional/physical torture wherever he was. Naruto didn't understand this it was like two different him's inside his head. Was this the sealed part the old man was saying about acting out.

"Fix me" Naruto said, not caring how his words may be interpreted, " Very well, the root of all your problems lay in your childhood, lets watch the highlight reel shall we, you must understand yourself before you can merge" said the Sage. A portal appeared in front of them and started to play scenes from his childhood, memories he had long since forgotten, all the sadness buried under the mask of a happy goof, it stopped somewhere during the last of his academy years.

"Why did it stop?" asked Naruto, uncaring of the tears falling down his cheeks, "Because we have seen all that needs to be seen" answered the Sage "I will explain later, but first tell me what you have understood with respect to our current conundrum from watching your past"

Naruto just sighed, he was seeing things in a new light now, and he was seeing the implications, cause and effect.

A boy whose self-esteem is so far below in the food chain that his mind manifests as a sewer, a boy who would do anything to again the acknowledgement of these people who loathe every single cell of his being. And then enter the Hokage

The portal now showed the first time the old man had taken him out, the first time he had asked him why he was hated by the villagers, the time he decided that he would become Hokage, get the people to acknowledge him, slowly how it turned to protecting Konoha, he wanted to protect a bunch of ingrates who would dance over his grave than give him time of the day.

He could feel it, the hours and hours that he spend alone in the orphanage, in his apartment. The first time somebody was mean to him there was quick judgement from the Hokage's part through the anbu watching him, After the news of that spread through the gossip wine, people ignored him, they refused to acknowledge his existence. He wished people would scorn him rather than deny his existence.

So he decided he would become Hokage, have people acknowledge him, gain friends and there started the single mindedness in whatever task he took up.

He realized playing the happy goof prankster was the easiest way for people to notice him and he hadn't realized until now that in playing the role long enough he had made it real.

Naruto could feel his head hurting like hell, he could feel his mind tearing itself down, replaying moments of his life analysing them drawing conclusions he would have never previously accepted.

"Emotional conditioning, the village of Konoha as a whole conditioned you to be who you are, I have to admit it's much more effective than Danzo's methods." He could feel Naruto sweating, his hands shivering, his mind failing to comprehend the revelations. 'Just a little more push' thought the sage, "Enough with the negatives let's talk about the positives, did you know your mother, kami bless her soul, belonged to the Uzumaki main family line, as a matter of fact her grandfather was the Uzumaki clan head before her uncle, she was a princess by birth you know, and by extension you a prince, after the destruction of Uzu did you know that she and by extension you legally owned enough land north of the land of waves to make even daimyos jealous, she had a sizable bank account too, had it transferred into your name as a nominee in case something happened to her too. You are the pauper prince, you get it, you legally owned enough wealth to be one of the richest men in the elemental nations, yet you had barely enough money to eat anything other than ramen that would fill you up considering your metabolism, but you barely had enough for even that. While you were leading the childhood of dreams do you know where that money went, of course you do, and it was in that big stack of papers that you got from the bank after Jiraya revealed your heritage after training. They used large portions of that money to rebuild the shopping district, give loans and hand-outs to the nice merchants, who would oh so kindly kick you out of their shops, so that trade could flourish even after a demon attack. Oh there is so much more I could tell"

Naruto was on his knees, his eyes empty. The Sage looked down upon him and saw him broken. 'Good this is reaching somewhere, now I just need to wait'.

"Tell me Naruto, why did your father seal Kurama inside you?" Naruto didn't answer, "Answer me Naruto I know you heard me" asked the Sage.

"Because he believed in me, he knew I would be able to use Kurama's power to stop the masked and may be one day achieve ero-sennin's dream of peace" said Naruto

"So it had nothing to do with the balance of power, each village having its own Bijju. It would definitely have been easier to seal the whole of Kurama into Shingami's stomach than splitting him in two and the whole shebang. If he believed in you so much why did he think you needed the Kyubi's power to achieve the goals you set? He expected you to not give into the hatred because you were his son, oh please, did that mean he knew you were going to be hated" said the Sage.

"ENOUGH" yelled Naruto. "You are not the old man Sage are you?" he asked.

"Took you long enough" the sage said, "Oy get out here, you have watched enough of this show"

Out of the darkness to his left Naruto saw someone walk out, "Well this was definitely entertaining, though it doesn't make up for all those years wasted, You ", he pointed at the Sage "You better get your priorities right brother, else I'm gonna fuck you up, I don't care if we take half this world into oblivion with us, you start acting like a sissy, I'm out. Comprende?"

"Crystal clear brother, now that all the walls are down, I can sense your feelings clearly, I'm pretty sure I'll be spending the next century fucking , drinking and fucking, redheads, yum yum" said the Sage.

Naruto was sure he was going mad now, first the Sage had seemed really cool, talking about ramen and all that, but then he started to tear down his conception of reality, and now he was talking about fucking redheads, what was next, maybe the Sage, or whoever he was gonna tell him that Kami was dead, yeah that would just complete the day.

Now that Naruto looked at the new guy, he realized that the new guy resembled him greatly, but he felt as if the new guy was everything he was not. He was taller, shoulders broader, spiky red hair, whisker marks more pronounced than his own, wearing tight leather pants, a blood red jacket with a white Uzumaki swirl on it. He had violet eyes, just like his mother. Now he was half laying down on a cushioned arm chair, his legs atop a table, he was sure the table and chair weren't there moments ago, smoking a cigar, seemingly quiet content, maybe he was really going mad.

"Oi, what the hell is going on you bastards?" asked Naruto.

"Stop being such an attention whore, you should have realized by now that I'm you, at least the parts of you that had been sealed off, and that guy over there" he points to the sage, "is the product of us merging, and before you ask, he looks like that to you because that's how you comprehend a being of incomprehensible power" answered the redhead.

"So you don't see the old man Sage?" asked Naruto

"Actually I am seeing Kaguya semi-nude, who knew she had such a great rack and damn that ass and those horns, how I wish I could pull her down by those horns, and stick my- "said red

"STOP" yelled Naruto, he couldn't deny that his other had painted a pretty enticing picture, but he felt wrong. "Could you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Well I was doing that before you started asking stupid questions, and I'm making it short since I'm tired of all the monologues that keep happening. We, or to be more specific, you, sealed Kaguya and the whole chakra she absorbed into us, which includes her powers, the nine Bijju, the chakra of all the people in the elemental nations, which roughly makes us as powerful as the Shinju, but here is the catch, the Shinju is primordial God, Kaguya stole its power, eating the forbidden fruit and all that, making her part divine as well enabling her to contain all that power but we, for all our glory have not got a single shred of divinity in us, so the Universe decides to do the most simple thing to maintain balance, it expels us from said dimension. As to where we are or why we are here I have no idea and I don't care, but as to why we are merging its because we are ascending to a higher plane of existence, for no longer are we bound by mortality, and the universe can't have an emotionally compromised, one dimensional jackass ascending to divinity can it, so enter me, and a choice, either we merge and complete each other, or die and all this power slowly dissipates back into the life stream, but for this choice to present itself, I needed to be out first and so he", he points to the Sage, "the spark of divinity, had to break our mind, break down all those walls tying me down, tying us down, and here we are, merging".

"I thought we merged at the waterfalls of truth?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, you gave a hug, and said you were going to accept me, but your idiocy and inability to comprehend won the day, and you shoved me back to right where we were before, why do you think you failed and our hot mom had to come bail us out while trying to control Kurama's chakra" answered red.

"Firstly don't call mom hot and don't I get a say in this merger" asked Naruto.

"Even you think she's a babe, my thoughts on this issue are a bit adult rated that's all, it's one of the few things we agree upon actually, and as for the merger, you might have nothing left to live for, but are you going to allow the Bijju to be dissipated into simple energy that flows through the life stream" asked red.

"No and what do you mean I have got nothing to live for?" asked Naruto.

"Well for starters, you can't be Hokage anymore, more than that I don't think you even want to be Hokage anymore, thoughts?" answered red.

"If being a Hokage means placing the village over everything else, making the same decisions my father made, I would rather not be Hokage" sighed Naruto.

"See isn't it nice to make your own decisions than follow the shepherd like dumb sheep, and as for your second dream, with no chakra and people working together, the elemental nations got a pretty good shot at peace, and if they screw it up, hey it's their problem. We got a second shot brother, let's make the most of it." Seeing his other self about to hug him, red said, "Sorry no hugs, only hot chicks allowed".

"So have we reached an accord yet?" asked the Sage.

"Yes" both of them replied simultaneously, "I have more questions" said the blonde Naruto.

"More questions, oh great, if you ask about the Uchiha I'm gonna make Kurama have you watch yaoi porn starring yourself and Sasuke for hours" said red.

**Suggestions are welcome, will take both compliments and flames.**


End file.
